Ill back off so you can live
by crystald5393
Summary: This is a Draco lucius malfoy romance. This story was inspired by this epic fanfiction i read and also a song by "I'll back of so that you can live"...
1. starting out

_**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter! i own my character(s)**_

This is a Draco lucius malfoy romance. This story was inspired by this epic fanfiction i read and also a song by "I'll back of so that you can live"...i forgot the title of the fanfiction I had read though...I'll let you all know so you can read it when i remember. Please read and rate. Also, sorry I haven't posted, buisy with college stuff and what not :/ but I will try and write and post as best I can!

**i'll back of so that you can live**

Prologue…..

(With Dumbledore)

Dumbledore stared out the window of his office tower pondering if he made the right decision of separating two gifted children. Although they are not related they had grown up together. "Could they grow to be enemies? Or with their relationship stand?" he wondered. Minerva walked in and placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke "it will be fine…it was best they be separated. One day they will return to each other…let's just pray that they are alright". Dumbledore nodded as the night started overcoming the day. Nearly 11 years later he would see those two children again and see how they have grown. He was quite nervous of how they might turn out. One day he would have to explain to them who they really are to one another and the importance of them sticking together.

(With harry)

Harry had just been informed by hagrid about Hogwarts and that he indeed was a wizard at the little island house his uncle, aunt, cousin and himself were at- to escape from the mail tornadoes they would have every week due to harry's uncle not letting harry read his Hogwarts letter. They indeed treated harry as if he were some sort of disease and didn't want anything to do with him. He had been practically living in their under-stairs closet. "You coming?" hagrid asked and harry quickly nodded and left with hagrid.

Hagrid took harry to diagon ally for Hogwarts school supplies and what not. Harry was shocked to be experiencing all this. He finds out that he's pretty much rich, but doesn't feel the need to show off and be swallowed up in greed. He appreciates the little things he has. Hagrid then took him near the train station but due to "important business" he had to leave harry to find the train of platform 9 ¾. My was he confused. When he asked train management personnel, the guy laughed at him. Eventually he overheard a family of read heads talking about the platform he needed to be at, so he simply followed them. The mother told one of the oldest ones to go through a wall between platform 9 and 10. One did, followed by his twin.

Harry watched amazed. He asked them how to go through the wall and the mother looked at him and smiled "just look strait, and run through. Ron's new to this too…its his first year!" she was happy. He nodded his thanks and did just that. He was so shocked, his mouth fell open. Then, he felt something. He composed himself and looked to his right. He saw someone in a black cloak and couldn't see their face…the only ting he could see was the glowing violet eyes. and from the looks of the person's height, they must be young and wants to keep their identity sealed. Just then the whistle of Hogwarts express went off and made harry hurry to board. When he looked back to the spot where the figure stood. It was long gone. He had a feeling he would see this person again….eventually….


	2. hunger

_**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter! i own my character(s)**_

This is a Draco lucius malfoy romance. This story was inspired by this epic fanfiction i read and also a song by "I'll back of so that you can live"...i forgot the title of the fanfiction I had read though...I'll let you all know so you can read it when i remember. Please read and rate. Also, sorry I haven't posted, busy with college stuff and what not :/ but I will try and write and post as best I can!

**i'll back of so that you can live**

(present time)

It's the beginning of another year at Hogwarts for everyone, and sorting for the first years.

Harry Ron and hormine sat together as always. "Harry…" Ron called harry. He looked at the red head. "You seem out of it…is it your scar?" Ron asked. "No…its strange…I feel like I just had déjà vu.". Hormine looked at him weird. "I don't see how…I mean we are just sitting here waiting for the ceremony to begin" she said. He nodded.

"Alright we will be sorting the first years…." Dumbledore started as he called in the first years followed behind by Minerva….As all the first years were sorted, Minerva spoke "there is one last sorting I must do…this student is not a first year, but a fifth year….miss dilandal?" Minerva called. The dining hall's doors open to reveal a girl dressed in all black. She wore black skinny jeans, a black v-neck long sleeve shirt and black hi-heeled boots. She looked very skinny but if you looked close enough, she was fit.

"Isn't she supposed to be in uniform?" "Wow" "she's pretty" "look at her hair" "her eyes are odd!" people said as they stared at the unknown girl as she walked past boys and girls. Everyone's eyes stayed on her as if she were some sort of god. "Are you ready?" Minerva asked the girl. The girl nodded and turned and sat on the stool. She glanced at harry then back to the ground. "I have a feeling like I know her…" harry said. "How?" both hormine and Ron said together. "I don't know…" he said to them as they watched as Minerva set the hat on the girl's head.

Jade's pov

"My, what do we have here? A strong girl with so much strength…so much power! You can use it to be great…but you chose to hide it all...Why? Why not prove that you're not weak?" the hat said to me. "I'll wait for the right moment before I let that side of me to show." I said to it. "Hmm…and this last name…it isn't quite yours now is it? I feel his blood…it runs through your veins…you act a bit like him…yet…I must say…you are different…maybe because of your mother?" the hat questioned. I said nothing. I felt everyone's eyes on me as the hat took a long time to say what house I would be in. "I must say…I can tell you will not fit in anywhere else other than….SLYTHERIN!" he called out and the slytherin table all stood and yelled. Minerva took the hat off my head and I got off the stool and walked to the slytherin table and a platinum blonde forced two boys to move so there was room for me. I simply sat and ignored his introduction.

"ooh! Malfoy! Looks like you're not up to her level!" one of the boys he had moved said. I just waited boredly till the food magically appeared on my plate. I ate the chicken, potatoes, and rice. After all was said and done all the students were dismissed to their houses. I followed the slytherins to the dungeons and to the girls dormitory. I saw my thins at the bed near the biggest window and I grabbed some gloves and put them on. "its cold" I thought as I put on a thin black hooded and put the hood on. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw three girls. A blonde girl, a pig-faced girl, and a brunette.

"who are you to disrespect drakie!" the pig-faced one yelled. I stared at them with no emotion. "answer me!" she yelled and I didn't. then the blonde one slapped me. "wrong thing to do when you don't know someone." I said with venom coming off every word. They looked taken aback. I then grabbed the blonde who was on her wat to slap me agin, I grabed her wrist and spun her around-wripping her arm behind her back and pinned her face into the girl's dorm room door. There was a loud bang. "I dare you to try and hit me one more time." I whispered evily in the blondes ear. "stop!" the brunette yelled. I could hear a lot of commotion outside the door. "or what?" I said threatening. Then the brunette charged and grabbed my hair and pulled me off the blonde.

I growled loudly at her and grabbed her ands and flung her over my head, the shock made her release my hair and into one of the dressers. Then the pug faced one tried to sock me asn as the dorm door opened (the boys and the rest of the girls were standing and watching) I caught her fist and bent it to make her fall on her knees. "you will do best if you never come face to face with me again. I will do worse than what I just did" I whispered. The girl looked so scared she started crying. "and if you tell anyone…I will find you and kill you. Got it?" I glared. She nodded a million times before I shoved her away.

I heared laughing at the door and I looked at all the students that were watching. The one in front was the one called "draco malfoy". "what?" I said quite calm. Everyone immediately shut up. "that was quite amaizing…never seen a girl handle herself." He said and smirked. "don't get on my bad side or you'll be like them." I said and walked passed everyone. And out the common room. I needed to freshen up.


	3. hunt

_**disclaimer: i do not own harry potter! i own my character(s)**_

This is a Draco lucius malfoy romance. This story was inspired by this epic fanfiction i read "youre going to get what you deserve" and also a song by "I'll back of so that you can live" sorry for the short chapter, i'll make it up in the next one!

**i'll back of so that you can live**

I snuck down the hallways and out to the forbidden forest. I needed food. I felt drained of my energy since I haven't 'eaten'. Human food was fulfilling. But not in the way I needed. I then saw a cenetar… I slowly approached it. I had used a silencing charm so no one or nothing could hear within a mile radus. as i creepped up to it, i felt bad for the creature but its a "dog eat dog" world.

when it was a few feet away, i lunged and tackled it fast. i snapped it's neck and let my fangs sink into it. i was probably a little too brutal to the creature, but what other way am i supposed to take it down? when i had my fill i wipped away the blood that covered my lips and jaw before i returned to school. when i entered the comonroom, i was surprized to see that a certain blonde was up and waiting on me.


End file.
